Naruto
by Rey Oscuro
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Uchiha Madara, un agujero negro lo lleva a Las Vegas Nevada. Donde no solamente tendra que aprender a vivir sino tambien a salvar al mundo de nuevo de lo que sera la conspiracion gubernamental mas grande de todos los siglos.


Prologo

Un buen inicio

Naruto ha vencido a Madara Uchiha al costo de sellar al Juubi en el y tomar los ojos de Madara Uchiha como suyos.

Para poder hacer tal hazaña el rubio tubo que crear un sello diferente al Sello de Cuatro símbolos invertido para poder usar el mismo sello que tenia del Kyubi y sellar al Juubi. Y después de hacerse la victima y hacer el sellado, Madara quedo debilitado y en un solo acto de pelea y quitarle los ojos. Pero los ojos fueron absorbidos por el sello también y le dio el sharingan\rinnegan de Madara como suyo. Lo que no conto fue que un portal lo absorbió para jamás regresar a su casa.

* * *

-Las Vegas Nevada-

-10 pm-

El portal apareció en medio de la nada y escupió al rubio en lo que se supone es Las Vegas.

'Itai…' El Uzumaki pensó mientras abrió sus ojos para descubrir que su vista era mucho mejor. El vio la ciudad con resplandecientes luces a pocos kilómetros de distancia. Y en sus ropajes que era lo mismo que uso durante toda su adolescencia hasta lo que fue la guerra. Continuo su camino sin nada de que preocuparse, fueron dos horas después de que el rubio llego a Las vegas.

Era un lugar brillante, resplandeciente que llamaba mucho la atención.

El rubio sabia que en esta ciudad seria muy difícil ir por las orillas ya que donde sea, las luces te detectaban. El sabia que esto ya no era el mundo shinobi y debía sobrevivir a los estándares.

* * *

-Base Aérea SHIELD-

Nick Fury se encontraba viendo el cielo, fue cuando uno de los operadores vino corriendo hacia el. "Señor, hemos detectado actividad cósmica a pocos kilómetros a las afueras de las vegas. Nick Fury se sorprendio. "Actividad cósmica? A que te refieres?" El agente de la organización SHIELD pregunto y el operador fue mas especifico. "Por unos breves momentos pudimos captar un pequeño agujero negro en las vegas nevada, un agujero que era ciertamente miniatura a comparación de otros." El operador respondió y Nick Fury sabía que SHIELD debía de analizar el lugar exacto de donde provino el agujero.

* * *

-Un par de Meses después-

-Las Vegas, Nevada-

Para obtener trabajo a su corta edad de diecisiete consiguió un buen trabajo en el establecimiento llamado Burger King y como todo buen empleado. Comenzó desde la posición más baja que era conserje. Eso fue un mes atrás, por su dedicación y esfuerzo lo ascendieron a cajero. Lo bueno es que fue ascendido porque dejaba los baños relucientes gracias a su trabajo duro *ahem* usando ciertas habilidades ninja *ahem*. Desde su entrevista comentaron que sus ojos eran extraños ya que no era cosa de todos los días ver a un hombre con ojos color purpura con cosas raras alrededor de su pupila. Primero creyeron que era drogadicto pero después de varios exámenes se cercioraron de que el rubio estaba limpio y que estaba 100% sano.

Por ahora atendía las veinticuatro horas del día el servicio de cajero o sino iba a atender con las entregas en automóvil. Con su sueldo apenas completaba para la renta de un apartamento en la parte mas pobre de toda la ciudad y para sus almuerzos, comidas y cenas en su apartamento.

Y como todo buen ciudadano dio su nombre que era Namikaze Naruto, al principio su sorprendieron que era un japonés. Y como dijeron que era japonés debería pedir la residencia estadounidense y una visa de trabajo. En los consulados se le fue concedida su visa de trabajo para seguir con su trabajo de cajero en el Burger King y de ahí en fuera empezaron a contar el tiempo para su residencia, ya que dentro de cinco años podía ser ciudadano americano.

* * *

"Que descubrieron?" Nick Fury pregunto y varios especialistas en el tema dijeron un explicito y contundente informe. "Señor confirmamos de que efectivamente hubo un agujero negro por aquí en un momento, algo repentino pero dejo algo o probablemente a alguien aquí, de eso s estamos 99.9% seguros." Un experto confirmo y eso fue suficiente para que Nick Fury se contactara para revisar expedientes de cualquier persona extraña que haya hecho escándalos en Las Vegas, para su sorpresa todo estaba totalmente tranquilo.

* * *

'Un shinobi cuando esta en territorio desconocido trata de mezclarse con la gente mas usual para no ser detectado y así conocer mas sobre el enemigo o el territorio donde estés.' La voz de su sensei Jiraiya resonó en su cabeza mientras estaba en su tiempo libre. A diferencia de otras personas que toman el tiempo libre de su trabajo para pasear, el simplemente se siena a ver el cielo y quedarse pensativo hasta que el deber llama de nuevo. Había veces en las que sentía hambre y comía algo que llamaban Hamburguesa, era algo nuevo y diferente pero rico a la vez.

Y con lo poco que quedaba de su salario que muchos lo harían para gastar, el lo invertía en clases de defensa personal. Pero a diferencia de todos esos que enseñaban modos similares al Goken, el en vez prefirió el Yin Style Pa Kua Chang, algo que el asemejo muy parecido al estilo de los Hyuga y que en lo personal le gusto.

Su sensei era un chino que pensó que traer su estilo aquí le daría la oportunidad de pasar el estilo a alguien que merezca su tiempo. Pero a casi nadie le intereso, todos se interesaban por las llamadas MMA o Artes Marciales Mixtas, a nadie le importaba las artes marciales ancestrales que eran mucho mas interesantes que las mixtas.

Shuang Xi era su maestro en esa arte marcial, era un hombre ya viejo, podía decir que tenia ya unos setenta o ochenta por el pelo blanco que tenia y por la barba blanca que tenia pero aun así, parecía tener la fuerza de alguien joven como el.

* * *

-En un rincón del desierto de nevada-

Un hombre que portaba túnicas negras y un sombrero Vietnamita que cubre parte de su cara, caminaba en el caluroso desierto de nevada.

Se paro en medio de la nada y dos limosinas se estacionaron.

"Tu eres Schwartz no es así?" Un hombre vestido de tuxedo con una mascara que cubre su cara pregunto y el hombre accedió. "Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos David Rockefeller, se de lo que planeas. Y créeme, nada te servirá." El hombre respondió y rápidamente desaparecio un humo negro que fue ascendiendo hacia el cielo.

* * *

**Aquí esta la introducción de mi primer X-over entre Naruto y los Vengadores. **

**Dependiendo de las reviews que obtenga continuo…**

**XFA COMENTEN!**


End file.
